


Stolen

by catteo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'Smoke and mirrors have done her in'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forcynics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcynics/gifts).



She suffocates in his lies. They twist and turn like smoke. Cloying and gagging. Pierce her to the core. Break her in two. The before and after.

She inhales and chokes on dishonesty. The bitter truth of falsehoods and denials. Lost freedom. Love betrayed. Broken promises.

The mirror-bright shards of her shattered heart reflect her own failures back at her. A thousand years have passed and still she feels cold steel at her core.

Alone, terrified, she betrays her blood. Destroys the last vestige of a family. Stands defeated and silent. Faces her future without hope.

Dreams of an end.


End file.
